


The Galaxy's Second Oldest Profession

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan discover the thrills of prostitution.</p><p>By Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy's Second Oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors). 
> 
> A special thank you goes to Boots, who was kind enough to give this little story a fair beta.

Obi-Wan paused before opening the door to his master's hotel room. He had been asked by Qui-Gon to discuss their mission at this late hour and this puzzled Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan was startled when he heard Qui-Gon groan behind the door, and he first thought his master was ill. ‘Perhaps Qui-Gon needs my assistance?’ All hesitation fled Obi-Wan’s mind when he heard another throaty groan. The young man quickly unlocked the door with a spare key that Qui-Gon had given him and went inside.  
  
The door remained ajar, as he was dumbstruck by the sight directly in front of him. His master was making a good deal of noise, certainly. But illness was not the cause, Obi-Wan discovered as his gaze traveled over his master’s groin. There was a handsome, rather young man kneeling naked in front of his master, who sat in the only chair in the room. Qui-Gon’s long, muscular legs stretched out, parting to allow the raven-haired man access to an impressive erection that he sucked at with fervor. For a moment, Obi-Wan stared as his master’s cock was sucked, licked and even nibbled on. Neither men seemed to take notice of Obi-Wan, until his master jerked his head up and blue eyes locked with his.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Close the door!" His master said sharply, jolting Obi-Wan out of his dazed, surprised state. He turned, closed the door and locked it, then turned his attention back to his master.  
  
"I apologize, Master. I was not aware you had company-"  
  
"Come closer, Obi-Wan. Relax a moment, take your robe off" Qui-Gon spoke softly, allowing his head to rest on the back of the chair. Obi-Wan felt suddenly tempted by the sight of his master's long neck and the young man was not prepared for the stiffening of his own cock. He wondered what the scruffy skin on his master’s neck would taste like. It looked as if Qui-Gon were sweating, whether it was the heat of the evening air or the young man’s talented mouth that caused it soon lost meaning. ‘I want to taste that skin very much’ Obi-Wan considered as he licked his lips. But he was confused as to why his presence was required by Qui-Gon. Was Qui-Gon an exhibitionist? The thought made his cock throb. Unable to deny his arousal at the sight the two made any longer, Obi-Wan put his robe away, then sat on the bed, watching the scene before him with growing interest.  
  
‘Given that Master is such a private man, I doubt he is an exhibitionist’ Obi-Wan concluded, yet this still wasn't making any sense to him.  
  
"I take it we are not discussing the mission, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as casually as he could. Still, a slight hint of humor touched his voice. The anonymous young man’s very appealing ass moved, almost writhed as he continued working on Qui-Gon’s cock.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon’s answer was almost a moan. With that, Obi-Wan’s control over his actions shattered. He began taking off his belt, then tunic. Just as he began untying his leggings, a question formed in his fevered mind and his shaking hands stilled themselves.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is there any chance you could be intoxicated right now?" He asked, needing to know if Qui-Gon was going to remember this, or if he was going to be forgotten as easily as the whore that was currently going down on his master. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon wouldn't forgive himself if that happened, and then again, neither would Obi-Wan.  
  
In answer to Obi-Wan’s question, Qui-Gon started giggling. At least he thought it was a giggle, for it certainly wasn’t a full laugh, nor a chuckle…he had just never thought he’d hear a large man such as Qui-Gon giggle. It startled Obi-Wan.  
  
"Maybe…um, no." followed by another strange laugh. Qui-Gon nodded towards a half-empty bottle of wine that stood on the table besides him. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. What was in the bottle was not enough to intoxicate his master. That explained some of his behavior, but not all of it. Well, the evening had just begun and Qui-Gon was amazing him already.  
  
"Qui-Gon, could you please explain what’s going on here?"  
  
"Only if you take your pants off."  
  
"WHAT?" Obi-Wan squeaked.  
  
"I want to see your pretty lightsaber" his master answered, "and so does Silve." Qui-Gon's large hand reached down to play with the young man's long, black hair until his fingers were completely intertwined with it. It was a stark contrast, his pale skin and that blue black hair. A sudden thought popped into his mind... 'Perhaps I will ask Master later about why he needed a consort...especially since I would have been happy to help...oh damn...where did that come from?' Clarity came to him in an instant. He thought himself over the youthful crush that he had for Qui-Gon quite done with, but it seemed he still desired the older man. Jealously flared at the thought that a whore was currently between Qui-Gon's legs when it should be him, but Obi-Wan quelled the ugly emotion. Besides, from that look Qui-Gon gave him just now, Qui-Gon was very attracted to him. 'Why that sneaky son of a hutt' he thought. Inviting him up there so he could give him some hint that Qui-Gon desired him was certainly strange, but it still made Obi-Wan's groin to throb insistently. Obi-Wan forced his attention back to his master's face.  
  
"Silve? Is this the name of your partner here?"  
  
"Yes" Qui-Gon answered as he lifted Silve's chin so the younger man looked dispassionately at Obi-Wan. "Silve? This is Obi-Wan, a very good friend of mine," lavender eyes regarded him coolly, then Silve looked back at Qui-Gon.  
  
"If you want him to join us, it will be extra" his voice was soft and sultry. Even as he spoke, Obi-Wan felt himself twitch. If he didn’t figure out what to do soon, he’d fuck both of them out of spite for their having teased him.  
  
"That’s not a problem, Silve" Qui-Gon motioned towards Obi-Wan as another hand brushed tenderly against Silve’s cheek. "Padawan, you’re wearing far too much clothing if you want to join us, I think."  
  
"Frack it, I’m joining." Obi-Wan snapped as he quickly removed his leggings.  
  
"Yes!" Qui-Gon cried out as he watched Obi-Wan undress with undisguised glee. In moments, Obi-Wan stood in front of Qui-Gon and Silve, completely naked and very aroused. Obi-Wan's cock reached upwards, the reddish tip nearly touching his belly.  
  
Silve looked so very enticing, so submissive on his hands and knees. Obi-Wan sighed, then looked at both his master and the whore, then went to his knees slowly. He began touching the soft, clean skin of the prostitute, his hands roaming over the lean body with abandon. Qui-Gon's eyes greedily took on the sight as Obi-Wan leaned over Silve's back and covered Silve's willing mouth in a ravaging kiss.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed him for only a moment, then whispered in Silve's ear. "I want to fuck you" he said as his hands ran over the tight curves of his buttocks. In response, Silve parted his knees slightly and pushed against Obi-Wan's touch. Silve removed a small tube from his clothing that lie on the floor beside them and handed it to Obi-Wan. Allowing three fingers to slide down past the crevices of Silve's ass, Obi-Wan brushed against his opening. Was he surprised by the presence of a butt plug? Considering the young man's path in life, he wasn't. Still, it served as a very harsh reminder to Obi-Wan of Silve's calling. Strangely, the thought didn't hinder his excitement at all. He looked up when he heard Qui-Gon moan again. Silve had returned to his previous task of sucking off his master. Obi-Wan found the sight very erotic and began stroking his cock to full hardness, using the lubricant to slick himself. Qui-Gon's gaze was upon him as he gently removed the plug from Silve's body, then replaced it with his own cock.  
  
Silve groaned as Obi-Wan pushed slowly inside. Obi-Wan moaned loudly as his cock surged into the tight heat of Silve's body. Sheathed completely in him, Obi-Wan paused, immobile as he allowed Silve a chance to adjust to his intrusion. It was at that moment, Silve clenched even tighter around Obi-Wan's cock and thrust himself back, causing all rational thought to disappear. Obi-Wan's body thrust hard against his partner, forcing Silve to follow the same rhythm as he did as he pleasured Qui-Gon. Soon they were moving as one creature, thrusting, pushing against each other in increasing rhythm.  
  
His eyes intent on watching Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan pounded ruthlessly into the man below him. Perspiration shone on Silve's pale skin, making it difficult for Obi-Wan to hold onto his hips. Silve flinched at the strength of Obi-Wan's grip, and wondered if there would be bruises there tomorrow morning. This would not make his own master happy at all. And yet, Silve was so wrapped up in the incredible sensations Obi-Wan was giving him, the thought lost meaning. Qui-Gon was writhing in the chair, pinching his own nipples as he neared release. With a strangled shout, Qui-Gon came as he shut his eyes and filled the young man's mouth with his seed. Obi-Wan bent down, grasped Silve's head and kissed him deeply, thoroughly invading the other's mouth. The taste of Qui-Gon's seed within Silve's mouth was enough to send Obi-Wan spiraling to his own climax. Qui-Gon's apprentice cried out, the sound inhaled by Silve's mouth as he thrust hard once, then stilled as orgasm overtook him. Underneath him, Silve whimpered pathetically, for the young man had not come yet.  
  
Obi-Wan gently slid his cock out of the young man, then turned him around until they faced each other. Silve cried out as he took the younger man's erection into his mouth. It only took a few seconds before Silve shouted a warning, giving Obi-Wan a chance to pull away just as Silve came, painting both of them with the sticky fluid of his release. Qui-Gon watched the two young men recover from their experience with a sated smile on his face. Obi-Wan, still kneeling over Silve, began rubbing the ejaculate over his chest and stomach.  
  
"Would you like some of this, Master?" He asked teasingly, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding Qui-Gon's actions today. Qui-Gon stared at the erotic sight his padawan made. His cock twitched in arousal, he was hoping Obi-Wan would realize they could be more than master and apprentice.  
  
"Please, don't call me Master tonight, Obi-Wan" he said, and his apprentice chuckled.  
  
"What should I be calling you, then?"  
  
"Anything else."  
  
"How about my snuggle bunny?" To which Qui-Gon laughed. 'What a strange time for his sense of humor to pop up.' Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Snuggle bunny?"  
  
"Call me Master, please." He reached out and pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him. As their lips touched, Qui-Gon could tell the young man was smiling. Their kiss deepened and Obi-Wan groaned when he felt the very tip of Qui-Gon's tongue touch his own. Someone in the room cleared his throat, bringing Obi-Wan's attention back to the neglected Silve. Reluctantly, he broke off their kiss, much to Qui-Gon's dismay.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes met with Silve...the younger man was smiling at them as he sat straddled over his master's waist.  
  
"You two make a lovely couple" Obi-Wan noticed that the young man was dressing himself. "It makes me wonder why my services were needed."  
  
"They were needed very much, and I appreciate your company, Silve"  
  
"And now it's my time to part." Silve shouldered into a green silk long sleeved shirt. It would have looked gaudy on anyone else, but it only accentuated his stark beauty. Obi-Wan almost found himself wanting the young man to stay, but then he craved the chance to be alone with his master. "Which brings me to ask for my due, Sire" he said, purple eyes lingering over Qui-Gon's handsome face. It was a very direct reminder of Silve's profession, and it drew a slight shiver over Obi-Wan's spine. That Qui-Gon would pay for sexual favors from anyone was beyond his comprehension. Qui-Gon, who had been leisurely nibbling on the nape of Obi-Wan's neck, stopped and gazed briefly at his apprentice. Obi-Wan met his look with impatience. The young man wanted Silve to leave so they could discuss their relationship. The jedi master did his best to quell his sudden nervousness.  
  
Qui-Gon then looked at Silve, then calculated how much he owed the young man for his services. 'Possibly more than I have for the length of mission' he thought. Leaning over, he reached for his utility belt. Obi-Wan held it for him as he went into his purse compartment and pulled out his credits. 'Damn, that's half of what I owe him.' Qui-Gon cursed as he pulled out his small stash of credits. Silve's previously eager face gathered a new demeanor, one of resignation. "Will this cover the cost, Silve?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully, handing him a far smaller amount than Silve usually made for less work. Then Silve's gaze traveled over Obi-Wan's face, the young man seemed so content, so very happy to be with Qui-Gon. And he had helped them, in some odd way.  
  
"It will be more than enough, Master Jinn" he answered, taking the money and placing it in his pocket. The Jedi Master gave him a grateful smile. Before leaving, the young man leaned over and kissed Qui-Gon on the lips, thanking him. Obi-Wan gasped as Silve repeated the gesture with him. A small smile escaped the young man as he turned and left. The door closed shut quietly and the two of them were finally alone. Silve was out of their life as quickly as he had entered it. But in his wake, Obi-Wan's feelings were in a turmoil. He wanted to love his master, he wanted to start a relationship, but he was confused and startled by the events so far this evening.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master quizzically, wondering what had just happened. He certainly hoped this wasn't the end of the encounter with his master. He leaned forward to kiss his master on the lips slowly, trying his best to convey his interest. Qui-Gon wrapped strong, warm arms around his back, drawing them close together. Obi-Wan's lips were a whisper's breath away, he nearly kissed Qui-Gon again, longing to do so, but needing to hear at least one small reason as to why this was happening. It was obvious the man wanted him, but why did it come to this severe lack of confidence between them?  
  
"Qui-Gon, is this what you wanted me here for?" A brief, teasing kiss on his master's lips,"was this your intention, to begin a relationship with me?" He placed another fleeting kiss on Qui-Gon's lips, this time with a quick nibble on the lower lip. Or is this a momentary fling for you."  
  
"Obi-Wan" the sound was almost a groan emitted from his master's lips.  
  
"Master?" he prompted the man, only to get another drawn-out groan. "Answer the question, Qui-Gon, or I'm leaving for my own room," his voice became stern, not allowing Qui-Gon to avoid this issue.  
  
That shocked Qui-Gon out of his post-orgasmic stupor as Obi-Wan had intended. Blue eyes were wide with eagerness.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan...I wish for you to stay" he answered, holding Obi-Wan tightly. Obi-Wan stilled, waiting for what he wanted to hear. Qui-Gon didn't hesitate under his padawan's questioning gaze. "I do love you...but you've been so very distant of late, I didn't know if my feelings were returned." This shocked Obi-Wan...when had he been distant? He was only trying to respect what he thought was his master's privacy, but it turns out he shouldn't have shielded his feelings from his master. This man cared deeply for him, and Obi-Wan trusted him with his life. Now, Obi-Wan knew his feelings were returned and it filled him with warmth. Qui-Gon's eyes showed hopefulness as Obi-Wan's expression changed from surprise to mischief.  
  
"Well, Master, you certainly could have saved a lot of money if you just told me, you realize that, don't you?" Qui-Gon blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon kissed him quickly. "I love you very much, Padawan."  
  
"And I love you, Master" Obi-Wan answered. Soft kisses along his master's throat and face, kisses that Obi-Wan would like have liked to become more, but he found he was too tired to do anything else.  
  
"Master, let's get to sleep" he said just as Qui-Gon reached around his back to pull him closer. As tired as the two of them were, Qui-Gon was apparently interested in more than sleep. "Master" he hadn't meant for that to sound like a whine, but it did get Qui-Gon's attention and he was released from his master's embrace. He shivered from the lack of warm arms, then lifted himself off of Qui-Gon's lap. Qui-Gon watched with tired eyes as he slid underneath the warm coverlet on Qui-Gon's large bed. Certainly there was enough room for the two of them here, but the older man didn't join him.  
  
"I was hoping you would help your old master up" his master said, smiling wickedly at his padawan's questioning gaze. Yet Obi-Wan would have none of it, his hazel eyes getting serious.  
  
"Qui-Gon, get over here," he said impatiently, holding up one end of the blanket in an open invitation. Silently, Qui-Gon uncurled himself from the chair and walked over to him at the side of the bed. Then he settled himself beside Obi-Wan on the bed, taking up most of the space. A few quick kisses from his master and the man curled up against him loosely, half asleep. Obi-Wan knew he was far from being capable of sleep, as he was still processing what he had been through in the last hour.  
  
"'bi-Wan?" His master's sleepy voice jolted him out of his thoughts, drawing his attention to his new lover. Obi-Wan studied Qui-Gon's face in the dim light of the room, as if memorizing it. He realized that he did want this change in their relationship, no matter how it happened.  
  
"Yes, Master." 'Live in the moment, isn't that what you're always trying to teach me, Master?' Obi-Wan realized this was a time to use that lesson as wisely as possible.  
  
"Go to sleep" a warm smile showed on his master's face, Obi-Wan grinned. "Good night, Master" he rolled onto his side so he could watch Qui-Gon as his master slept. Obi-Wan turned off the light across the room with a touch of the force. He usually would have done it without aid, but with Qui-Gon pressed against his side so intimately, he didn't want to move at all.  
  
'Live in the moment, indeed...' and so he did, with all the happiness in his heart warming him as he closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.


End file.
